If only it were yesterday
by RyuuKai
Summary: Kai is brooding silently in his past back in Russia wishing he were at the dojo with Tyson thinking himself forgotten will he be with his love?
1. If only it were yesterday

My silent tears

A grey/blue haired boy sat alone, nothing obtaining his interest as he stared blankly ahead his soft red eyes gazing wistfully into the distance all alone just sweet dreaming by himself no longer caring about the future.

To him his life has already began an ended and nothing can take to him new heights again.

For he had no blade no team and certainly no friends, as Kai walked down the cold and lonely corridor he knew one thing it had never been this quiet back home.

The place he now considered home was where he had friends... Well friends of sorts

but now he had nothing he had been sent back home to Russia to complete his schooling, the rest off the pupils had been sent home for the holidays and the only reason Kai had found that out was wandering aimlessly down deserted corridors and noticing a flyer that read that holiday date and apparently school had ended two days ago, but Voltaire had paid a special fee so he could stay all year round he didn't want to stay but seeing as he had no money and no where to go he guessed he had no choice.

As I laid on the bed I stared at the ceiling.

What was the point now? I used to fight my grandfather with everything I had,

I switched from team to team just so he couldn't send my back to Russia and now here I am why did I fight why did I bother? To become the best? The best that I could be?

Even if that was true what shall I do now I've beaten the ultimate blader Dranzers gone my old life is gone and now I am no more than a follower.

What will Voltaire do with me now?

Kai curled up into a little ball and hugged himself tears flowing from his crimson eyes all alone he wept for the faces he had momentarily forgotten

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

"Hey Tyson! Earth to Tyson!"

I looked up and sighed "what Rei?"

"Stop staring at the rain what's with you?"

"I was just thinking about Kai… it must be lonely going back home now after all this time"

"So he never has had friends Tyson its not like gonna be missed"

"Shut up what would you know"

"Come on Tyson we both know what a loner Kai is right now he's probably yelling at some poor defenceless fan screaming about needing his alone time I bet he's fine"

Tyson smiled at Rei's simple views but was happy they could still make him feel better.

"Yeah I bet your right…"

"You know it!" Rei grinned manically" now lets eat!"

Tyson sighed deeply.

Well so much for our moment

"Come on Tyson what do you want to eat!"

PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chap

If only it were yesterday


	2. Don't leave me here

Hi here's the second chapter! But before you read it I just want to say thank you to **My Deliah** and **Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. s...**

For reviewing hopefully this chapter explains the story a bit more.

Enjoy!

**Don't leave me here**

A dark lidded pair of ruby red eyes opened slowly his face deathly white his eyes dark from all the time he spent alone in his room in the dark.

His dark eyes flicked around the room, but was saddened by what he saw every time he went to sleep he was back at the dojo yelling at the blade breakers for not practising.

Tyson hanging on his arm begging for a break giving puppy dog eyes pouty lips anything to change his mind but now he was awake he was back to reality back in his cold dark room _alone…_

I snuggled deeper in my blanket trying to keep warm… I've always hated the cold, it seems to bites into my skin I have been away from Russia so long I forgotten what the ice feels like but it never hurt me like it does now all I have are my memories everything else is gone

Flash back 

"_Hey Kai!" yelled Tyson with his usual over whelming enthusiasm as he ran to his silent friend._

"_hnnn" I growled arms folded over my chest raised my head and glared_

"_Hey Kai we're gonna get some new blade parts wanna come? I bet dranzer could do with a few replacements right Kai?"_

_It was odd the way he smiled at me then I was as if he was genuinely happy to see me… he could be putting on a front I thought sadly to myself after all I wore a mask all the time…_

"_Kai? Please… it would be good for us to spend some time together" his smile seemed genuine, the way his face lit up when he said my name did not seem false_

_I looked back up again and sighed I cant put it off forever "ok Tyson"_

_His face seemed alarmingly happy as he grabbed hold of my hand and raced down the streets practically skipping with joy me almost falling over trying to keep up with his giant leaps._

"_Hey Kai!" Tyson practically screamed at me as we flew through the streets finding myself impressed I could match his speed._

"_Yeah!" I yelled back smiling slightly, Tyson's infectiously bright mood affecting my own._

"_Lets stay together forever and no matter what always be best friends Kay?"_

_I was stunned; know one had ever really asked me to be their friend before not a true friend. _

_I couldn't help but smile at Tyson I squeeze his hand that was in mine._

"_It's a promise"_

"_Really?" Tyson practically screamed with joy, as he seemed to take on another bound of speed as our feet barely touched the floor as we ran to the blade store I was walking on air but not because of our almost inhuman speed, but for a entirely different reason._

_This was the first time I thought the words that would change me forever_

_ I love you Tyson _

_After that I knew I could never live with out you… you gave me life Tyson…_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Tears streamed down my face as I stared blankly at the ceiling Tyson's face still pictured clearly before my eyes I turned over and buried my face in my pillow forcing myself into the darkness of sleep there I knew id be happy.

Kai gently drifted off to sleep again despite his constant shivering.

_Dream_

"_Hey Kai!" Tyson practically singed as he threw himself at a disgruntled looking Kai_

"_Tyson what in the name of all that's holy do you thing your doing"_

_Tyson blinked angelically "saying hi to my best friend? What do you think I'm doing?"_

_Kai rolled his eyes and sighed in despair at the boy sat on him as Tyson's face came to hover over his, his big chocolate brown eyes shining "your not mad are you Kai? Please don't be mad please!"_

_Kai could help but let out a small smile at the boy on top of him "it's alright" Kai said quietly to the big-eyed boy on top of him_

"_Really!" squealed Tyson delightedly as he grabbed hold of the cold bladers hand "lets go somewhere Kai"_

_Just as Kai was about to tightly grip Tyson's hand ,e was gone a loud scream tore from Kai's throat as he seemed to be ripped out of the world._

"_**Tyson! **_

_DREAM ENDED_

Breathing hard I looked around, I was no longer in Japan there was no sun in my closed up room.

I threw myself into my pillow and sobbed.

I no longer have a life I no longer have you Tyson 

My finger fumbled in my pillow case looking for a familiar object, Dranzers metal attack ring one of the only objects I have left of her, it has often brought me release as I dragged the cold metal down my arm.

_Please Tyson bring me back home please..._

I silently begged as I kissed the attack ring hoping dranzer was ok wherever she was, she saved my life… but now I have to save it myself but how?

"Please Tyson can you here me? We made a bond remember? Something know one else has ever managed to make deeper than blood please Tyson…"

**Back at the dojo Japan **

Tyson sat staring out the window at the sun falling through the trees.

Kai you're feeling what I am aren't you? 

"Hey little man what's wrong"

"What?" I hadn't heard, I never do not anymore.

"Tyson you've been like this for days now don't you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"But it wont help anymore grandpa not anymore..."

The older man sighed as he sat next to his grandson. "You know Tyson I may not as be as young as I used to be but I still can understand" he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me Tyson I want to know"

I sighed and tipped my head back my dark blue bangs falling into my eyes thinking.

"Its Kai"

"Oh what's he done now? He can't have switched teams none have been put together yet we've got two month-"

"No grandpa" I said cutting him off "Voltaire… he- he took him back to Russia" I whispered trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh Tyson… I'm sorry I thought he just went you know like he does sometimes…"

"But what makes it worse grandpa is that he didn't want to go" I growled on the verge of screaming "he told me himself **ITS UNFAIR! VOLTAIRE DOESN'T EVEN WANT HIM! HE'S JUST GONNA SEND HIM TO A PRIVATE SCOOL! ALL ON HIS OWN HE NOT FIT TO BE HIS GRANDFATHER ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT THE ABBEY!"**

"Shhh Tyson its gonna be ok" grandpa whispered, as he hugged me but some how I doubt it, there's only one way to fix this I gotta bring Kai back.

I raised my head up and looked into my grandfather's eyes.

"I got to get him back grandpa… I've got to get to go to Russia and bring him back"

"But Tyson…"

"Please grandpa! You see how I am without him what about Kai! He doesn't have anyone! What must he be going through!"

"But Tyson how could you get to Russia? We don't have enough money…"

"I don't care we swore we would always be friends and never part and I'm still gonna hold him to that!"

"But Ty we still don't have the money.."

"I have…"

"Max!"

Max smiled at me as he crossed the room and hugged me with grandpa.

"I know how sad you are with out him Tyson… and I know the only reason Voltaire took Kai back to Russia was to hurt Kai so lets get him back" max smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks max" I hugged him hard "you're a true friend"

Max jumped up enthusiastically waving his arms around ecstatically screaming.

"Ok people pack your bags! Its time for operation save Kai!"

I smiled to getting to my feet, feeling some of my old happiness coming back to me and stood tall and jumped high as I punched the air

"**LETS SAVE KAI!"** I screamed feeling reenergized grinning wildly about the room.

"Ok" grandpa stood up messing up my hair smiling "lets get going Tyson"

"Come on max!" I screamed as I went into my room throwing clothes into my bag getting ready for the flight as grandpa booked the tickets.

Don't worry Kai I'm coming hold on!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. We need a final destination!

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this fic it means a lot

bows thankyou very much!

**We need a final destination**

Kai lay alone on his bed, shaking at the pain that was coursing down his arm, his once highly muscled frame slim and lean almost thinner than Tyson's.

Crimson liquid rolling down his arm.

As if the blood itself is trying to get away from me 

Kai thought bitterly as he wiped it off on the bed sheets.

Knock knock 

"Mr Hiwatari?"

Kai growled to himself as he got a jumper out of the closet and pulled it over his head. He had told the supervisor under no conditions should he harass him, he was fine at being at the school on his own…

_But that damn man will never listen…._

Kai gritted his teeth, as he answered the door not even bothering to be polite he snapped.

"What do you want mr Takashi! I said under no circumstances must you invade my privacy during the break I thought we had an understanding!" snarled Kai furious at the older man.

"I'm just concerned about you… you haven't left your room in days and it looks like you've lost an unhealthy amount of weight-"

"My weight loss is no concern of yours!"

"Please Kai I know you don't want my interference but you make it in possible not to be so..."

I was getting angrier by the minute, who the hell did this man think he was he has no business-

"Here"

"What?"

"Just eat this Hiwatari and I'll leave you alone"

"……."

"Take it inside to eat if you want just please eat something"

"And what if I don't?"

"Least I know I've tried Mr Hiwatari"

At that Kai snatched the offered tray stormed into his room and slammed the door.

_Curse that man!_ Kai mentally screamed.

He smashed the tray onto his desk, and sat on his bed feeling his heart aching.

_Why?_ I pondered _I never thought Takao would let me go without a fight but he did its like he wanted me to go!_

"Why! Why Takao? Why!" I screamed as I side kicked my closet across the room throwing my annoying jumper along with it, smirking to myself as it made a dent in the wall.

"Maybe you don't love me…" I whispered to myself, not sure if this was the closure I wanted….

"Maybe this is just a friendship among children one that is expected to be broken…"

Tears started to flood my eyes at the realisation, my slate bangs falling into my eyes.

"I knew it was to good to be true… I'm am the only one who understands me… how could I expect you to?"

My legs started to shake to buckle, as I collapsed on my knees sobbing tears running down my face as I tore at my cut, my thin arm becoming an angry red trying anything to express my pain.

_Tyson how could you do this to me…._

Japan

"What! Grandpa I want to leave today you said yesterday that we could!"

"Calm down little man I just received a call from the air port the flights been delayed to tomorrow…"

"But Kai needs me now we have to do something!"

"Tyson the next soonest flight to Russia is in five days time I'm sure Kai can take care of himself"

"Ok grandpa… I'm sorry…"

The older man smiled at Tyson.

"Its ok"

I went outside and sat on the porch of the dojo.

I couldn't help but shake the feeling something is desperately wrong, my heart ached and it wasn't just the loss of Kai's presence but Kai himself…

Our bond had practically smack me on the head, telling me to get to Kai but so far I've been unsuccessful a day might not seem a lot to grandpa but I know time for Kai always seems longer…

_**Please Kai let me know… are you ok?**_

I took dragoon out of my pocket and launched it, and took out a blank chip and placed it on top of the spinning blade and took a red feather from my pocket smiling at its significance this was one of the feathers Kai had dranzer storm me and dragoon with.

"DRAGOOON!" Tyson screamed for his bit beast.

The legendary dragon tore from its blade, staring down at its owner.

"Please bring dranzer back!"

The dragon merely shook its head ruefully indicating it had no means of doing so, as Tyson thrusted up his hand.

"I have a feather of Dranzers it must hold some of her essence maybe enough to call her back!"

Dragoon smiled at Tyson's determination.

_I'll try _whispered the dragon into Tyson subconscious.

But I can't promise anything… if dranzer is unwilling to cross over and doesn't want to rejoin this world I'm afraid there is nothing I can do….

"But we know dranzer will she'd do anything to save Kai"

Suddenly dragoon whipped up an unholy storm, almost throwing Tyson into the air as he grabbed hold of the earth and clung to refusing to let go, even as dragoon screams pierced his ears as thunder and lightning striked from the sky.

Thundering through the land causing the earth to shake, as it all seemed to quiet down Tyson saddened, as it seemed their attempt was unsuccessful…

That was until another piercing scream tore from the sky, as Tyson forced his eyes open against the searing winds and heat dranzer flew heatedly over them.

"Dranzer!" Tyson called out, never so happy to see the phoenix in his life.

The phoenix smiled broadly as Tyson picked himself up, and cried out Kai's name.

The two spirits opened the bond between Kai and Tyson, as a piercing shriek shot through the bond sending Tyson flying into the dojo hissing in pain as the spirits looked on sympathetically.

**_Hurry Tyson or soon Kai will be gone……_** said the two spirits, as one went into its blade the other its chip.

"**Tyson! I can't believe you have done something so dangerous!"** Yelled Tyson's grandpa, as he ran over to his battered grandson, who smiled tiredly.

"We have to help Kai grandpa… he's… he's hurting"

Tyson fell unconscious in his grandfather's arms as the older man picked up the bit beasts and started to carry Tyson into the house.

The old man smiled to himself at the passionate battered boy in his arms

So that's the power of love between you two strong enough to bring back something from another world…

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter please review!


	4. What I want seems too far away…

Hi sorry for not updating to quickly but I've been a bit busy and I'm sorry this isn't a very long chap please forgive me and thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far I really appreciate it!

What I want seems too far away… 

Tyson was waiting impatiently at the airport with max and grandpa sitting on a row of seats tapping his foot impatiently on the floor

What taking the plane so long don't they understand this is an emergency? 

Tyson… had yelled at least three times at the desk people telling them to contact the plane and tell it to hurry up luckily most had thought Tyson's antics were sweet except one who threatened to throw him out if the disturbance continued

"Don't worry Tyson the plane will be here in a couple of minutes planes are allowed to be at least ten minutes late you know"

I know max is trying to comfort me but he didn't here Kai scream 

Tyson clutched at his chest in remembrance of the pain of Kai's screams that tore through the bond

His scream held so much hatred and sorrow it knocked me unconscious I wonder if Kai felt me through the bond

Tyson looked up at the clock anxiously

Even dranzer and dragoon said that there wasn't much time left 

Tyson's hand wondered into his pockets, and clasped the blades tightly hoping to feel some support from them.

Please Kai… know that I haven't abandoned you 

Tyson's eyes snapped from the daze at that _what if Kai had thought he had abandoned him… was that the cause for that pain filled scream?_

If that was the case he surely had little time left… he jumped up as he heard the flight called and ran onto the plane, having grandpa and max tear after trying to keep up.

**RUSSIA **

Kai lay exhausted on the bed, all the energy he used yesterday took full effect for it was clear he didn't have much in the first place.

He slowly forced himself to sit up; his final scream is what really finished him…

he bent forward and hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees, pondering to himself.

Its been 6 months now… and I still cant be without him I thought the pain would go away like before… but then I had things to distract myself with now I truly have nothing… 

Kai tilted his head back and groaned _how had it come to this? He Voltaire had finally won, I always thought I was in control of my own destiny… but everything now points the other way…_

Playing again with the attack ring he dragged the piece of metal down his arm as warm liquid flowed relentlessly. Sighing Kai grabbed some cloth and tied it round his arm.

Kai stood up and looked at the trashed room and sighed as he started throwing things in a corner.

After a tiring clean up, Kai managed to put everything in the corner stripping out of his dirty clothes and threw them into the pile as well he sighed and walked over to his closet opened the door and knelt down picking up a box gently and walked over to his bed inside there were photo's, photo's of him and the BBA he had looked different the last picture was of himself and Tyson from 6 months ago Kai's eyes widened as he looked at the picture he walked across the room and into the bathroom and stared at himself in the full length mirror he looked nothing like the Kai in the photo that one was wearing a confident smirk with Tyson grinning insanely making the peace sign he looked again in the mirror and found the differences startling his once muscled arms were thin and lean and scarred… his long curved lower body which was slender was now so thin you could see his ribs

Maybe everything is going wrong but all the choices point in the same direction I am going…

Not wanting to scrutinise his appearance anymore he walked into his room and sighed maybe it was time to end this _I maybe I'll never know the answer to this mystery but least I'll be able to go… _

Kai walked into his room and put on a pair of baggy black pants, and his black trainers picked up Dranzers sharp attack ring and walked out of his room.

He drifted across the corridors like a ghost, the pale moonlight making his chest look pure white, his grey hair turning light blue/grey his ruby eyes shining in the light even his bandaged arm looked beautiful.

_**What happened to us? We used to be so perfect…**_

_**Deep inside I'm lost and wounded**_

Kai sat on the ledge, on top of the school building despite all that had happened here the sight before him was still beautiful he could see for quite a distance up here.

I looked up at the sky and noticed for the first time since returning to Russia how beautiful the sky was here the sky was littered with stars the moon was full leaving beautiful rays of light on the ground I smiled at the sight.

_True beauty still exists evening a world of such ugliness…_

Kai smiled and lifted his head high facing the sky looking far out at the stars…

I dropped Dranzers attack ring on the floor _no longer wish to die through blood…I just wanna fly one last time…_

Kai stood on the ledge and looked down and sighed as he closed his ruby eyes " I love you Tyson…" at this he pushed himself forward

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Don't let me fall

Don't let me fall 

Tyres screeched in the darkness, practically flying through the lanes desperately trying to get to there destination.

"Grandpa cant you go any faster!" Tyson practically screamed he knew something bad was gonna happen if the didn't get to the school soon.

"It'll be all right little man we'll be there in 3 minutes I swear"

Tyson sighed as he looked out of the window at the dark night.

**_When I was younger I always used to yell at gramps for going over eighty miles an hour now I'm egging him on…_** Tyson winced at the sadistic irony of it all.

The car screeched to a Holt outside the school, Tyson's grandfather looking extremely proud by his driving skills. Tyson practically threw himself out the car and started banging on the main door to the school, eventually a very groggy looking man came out.

"Hello? What is your problem if you have any enquiries about this school you can come again at a decent hour"

The man started to close the door when Tyson rammed it and forced himself in.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

Tyson merely snarled at the man, presenting a death glare that would have even made Kai proud.

"I'm here to get Kai! Kai Hiwatari I don't care what Voltaire has paid you I'm taking him home!"

Mr looked at the boy in astonishment. _So Kai did have friends before Voltaire forced him here… _

Sighed resigned and nodded "follow me I'll take you to his room… but I'll warn you he's been… violent lately so watch your back"

But Tyson didn't care; he just held his head high.

"I can handle it I've known Kai for five years I know how to talk to him"

Mr Takashi sighed not as convinced as the boy beside him, he had heard the crashing and screaming from Hiwatari's room late at night, if it had been any other student he would of sent him straight to hospital… or at least get him a shrink.

But he knew what Voltaire could do, if he'd of done that he'd be out of a job under no circumstance was he to interfere apparently he had no concern for his grandson.

"What's your name?" Mr Takashi asked quietly

"Tyson"

"Mr Takashi"

"Here's his room I suggest you go in there on your own.."

Tyson nodded and walked into the room.

I threw my hand over my mouth even in the darkness, I could see the total chaos in here even though it seems most thing have been thrown to a corner of the room, it didn't seem to disperse any of the chaos having enough of the darkness Tyson flicked on the light switch.

"Kai? Kai you there?" Tyson looked round the room seeing no Kai but did see blood stains that covered the carpet and bed sheets taking a deep breath I ran into the other room discovering a bath room but still no Kai I sighed in despair _where could he be! _I looked up and saw the full moon and the beautiful night's sky…

"THAT'S IT!"

"Mr Takashi does this school have a flat roof you can walk on?"

"Yes at that bottom of the corridor stairs on the left why?"

But I was already gone, flying down the corridor hoping I wasn't to late

**Please Kai hang on!**

Taking the stairs two at a time, I eventually made it up there it was deadly quiet for a moment I thought I was wrong about Kai being up here, as I saw him on the ledge he looked so beautiful in the moonlight, the moonlight made his chest glow ivory white, it was only then it came come what he was about to do…

"I love you Tyson…" Kai stepped forward off the edge.

"Kai no!" Tyson screamed he ran so fast he was like a blur, as he jumped off after Kai and grabbed him by the legs luckily managing to hook his feet on the ledge, but it was obvious he couldn't support them both like that for long…

"Tyson?…"Kai whispered, not wanting to believe my own ears looking up slightly I could see Tyson's worried eyes looking into my own.

"Kai you ok?" the Tyson winced

"What?" I whispered

"Its kinda a stupid question as you look at the situation were in…."

As I looked up I could see Tyson was right, and a smirk slowly started to form on my face. **_To boys hanging off the side of a school building and neither of us could see the danger of the situation…_**

Kai practically howled with laughter at the situation, making Tyson blink cluelessly.

"What is it Kai you ok?"

Kai just smiled "if there ever was going to be a situation like this I always would of thought it would be you falling off the building…. And not me"

Tyson just smirked "oh how times have changed!"

The two boys just smiled at each other, then suddenly Tyson yelped as Kai came back to the situation at hand.

"Shit Tyson what are we gonna do we're gonna fall and-"

"Shhh Kai in situations like these there's only one thing you can do…" Tyson looked solemn for a moment, which deeply concerned Kai well until….

"**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US WERE GONNA FALL!"**

Kai sweat dropped _even though half a year has gone by Tyson hasn't changed one bit_ even though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

After at least ten minutes of hanging, grandpa max and Mr Takashi came running over. Grandpa screaming, max wailing, and Mr Takashi just looking distressed.

"Hang on little man!"

"Don't worry Tyson we'll get you up!"

"Hey wait where's Kai dude?" asked max looking rather confused

"Down here…."growled Kai wondering how he could not see Tyson, hanging onto him for dear life.

"Well Tyson all your training paid off you can now successfully hang from the side of a building without falling off "grinned grandpa as him max and Mr Takashi pulled them over.

**Kai's pov**

I sat on the cold concrete as they continued to talk and babble, I think I was mentioned a few times, but I tried not to listen I really don't want to know what the others think of me…

**Well that was the quickest I've up dated in a while not like I don't like updating quickly I just don't get to much time with college and I'm sorry to all those who I have scared with Kai's jumping off the building chap sweat drops **

**RyuKai: see ****Sacrifice Of An Angel**** Kai's fine put down the weapon **

**And to all the Kai fans out there I'm sorry if I made you think he was dead. **

**I actually got a threat so I'm sorry if I worried any of you, just to let you know I don't ever kill TyKai hope you liked this chap and thank you for reviewing, and if you liked this chap hope that you did please review again means a lot.**

RyuKai 


	6. Going home

Hi! Here's the next chap I hope you enjoy it 

**Please read and review!**

**Going home**

Kai was on the way home in the rented car, Tyson hugging nearly all the air out of him and screaming for joy.

**_Nobody seems to mind I'm shirtless…_ **thought Kai, as he rubbed his arms self-consciously staring at the floor.

**_No matter how grateful I am to be with Tyson again, I just can't help but feel awkward…_** Kai let out a sad sigh as he turned his attention to the window, as he felt a gentle prod to his side.

Looking up I sighed Tyson's worried puppy eyes stared back at me full of concern making me feel even more out of place.

"Kai you ok? You've barely said a word since we came in the car"

I sighed now this is when things start getting awkward so I just shrugged and whispered "but... I don't normally talk much do I"

Tyson smiled at this but didn't seem convinced.

"I know but… never mind I gotta a present for you any how"

My eyes widened, why would he get a present for me…

"I… I haven't got you anything though…" I whispered feeling ever more awkward.

"You're here aren't you?" the enthusiastic teen beamed. " And that's more than enough for me!"

I couldn't help but smile at him no matter what he always managed to seem so upbeat…

"So..." continued Tyson

"So what?"

"Shut your eyes dummy it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Feeling a little stupid I did as I was told, and let my eyes close waiting for Tyson to find whatever it was he had in his pocket.

"Here ya go"

I felt something cool placed into my hand.

"Well open your eyes Kai" chirped an excited Tyson

I opened my eyes slowly and looked steadily down to the object in my hands as I felt a surprised gasp leave my mouth **_dranzer…_**

"How-"

"Don't ask tough job but someone had to do it" laughed Tyson playfully smiling at Kai's aw at his once lost companion.

"I know it not the kind of blade you'd use but just think of it as temporary until we can put together a new one.

"This ones just fine" whispered Kai as he held his precious blade tightly.

"Thank you Tyson" I said with the up most sincerity. "I really appreciate it…"

"Sure" Tyson smiled as he curled up against the side of the car and dozed quietly. I smiled to myself he seemed so peaceful…

"Well that's the first time he's slept in a week…" grandpa smiled at me. "ahh the casualties of love…"

"Why?"

"Why! You ask why k man? He hasn't stopped running around since he got your distress call" the old man sighed deeply " I thought he was exaggerating that you needed his help but even the spirits were worried…"

I feel doubtful to the old mans words what would he know?…

"What do you mean distress call" I tried to seem gruff against the mans seemingly all knowing gaze.

"Well first of all on Sunday Tyson felt something was wrong and not just the fact you were apart wrong" said the man smiling at Kai's defensive posture and expression. "He started to feel worse through the week more and more disheartened then he contacted the spirits as he and dragoon managed to get your dranzer there" he nodded to the blade I clutched tightly in my hand.

"I think he thought you might like to see a friendly face once you got back…. He knows how much dranzer means to you"

Kai sighed and leaned back in his seat staring at the ceiling blankly.

"That still doesn't explain the supposed distress call though does it?"

The older Kinomiya sighed at the boys persistence, he didn't want to divulge how they had known considering he thought Kai might be a little sensitive about the details considering he had only just managed to scrape through his last ordeal he could just be putting on a brave face or is still in shock… he didn't want to say anything to put any pressure on the boys conscious right now.

"Through the link between you and Tyson through the spirits we heard your… cries" the man stopped at that feeling he had said enough, they would discuss the topic more at the dojo if the older man thought it was still an issue, if Tyson couldn't handle it that was.

Kai's pov

I sighed at the old mans attempts of being subtle, even though on some level I appreciate it, but its no use tiptoeing around the subject not in my eyes anyway…

Facts are facts there is no point in denying them…

Though I cant help but feel a bit agitated at the old man knowing my personal situation.

I can barely stand Tyson's constant questions and worried glances let alone having someone else adding they're worries and concerns too.

Kai sighed deeply laying his head against the window gently dozing having enough questions for one day he just wanted to sleep, and forget about the difficult situation he was in he just wanted things to go back to normal… but he knew he wasn't out of the woods just yet..

Normal pov 

Max smiled as he looked into the back seat of the car both Tyson and Kai curled up on opposite sides of the car sleeping soundly.

"Aww…" smiled max "just seeing them like that makes it all worth it right grandpa?"

"Yeah…" the old man sighed

"What's wrong grandpa" asked max concerned with the old mans lack of enthusiasm

"I guess its not much really… I was just wondering how we get these two into the airport and onto the plane?"

They both looked at the two and sweat dropped, Tyson had been fine at the start because he was on a mission… but now he had gotten what he wanted nothing was going to move him and as for Kai… who knew nobody ever saw Kai wake up naturally he had always just turned up, and the last thing anyone wanted was a grouchy Kai on their hands both sighed in unison, and hoped to whatever power was listening they would wake up in two hours when they reached the air port….

The trip to the airport was mainly uneventful as everyone apart from grandpa was asleep. The old man eyed them enviously,**_ if only I could sleep to…_** the old man sighed mournfully but decided to stick to the plan.

Eventually they pulled up at the airport, grandpa took off his seat belt and sighed and poked max until he woke up.

"We're here max time to go" said grandpa tiredly as he looked into the back seat with a deep sense of dread.

"Hey…" said max gently "time to wake up you guys…"

Tyson just carried on sleeping oblivious, while Kai twitched in a somewhat irritated manner as a scowl set across his once blank features.

Grandpa sighed as he cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath.

"YOU TWO LAZY FOOLS WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" 

Kai shot up right and snarled eyes darting around for the location of the noise, as Tyson merely put his hands over his ears and mumbled go away.

"Come on guys we gotta give the car back and get ready to catch the plane!" squealed max as he jumped out of the car getting in the back seat attacking Tyson with a barrage of pokes but keeping well away from Kai knowing full well he doesn't like to be touched even on a good day…

"Come on K man time to go"

Kai sighed and reluctantly heaved himself out of the car.

I sighed as my limbs felt heavy as I stretched arching my back trying to rid the feeling of stiffness as my eyes feel upon Tyson's form he smiled dopily at max as he stumbled out of the rented vehicle only to fall to his knees and let out a strangled hiss.

"Tyson you ok?" max and grandpa rushed to his side as Tyson smiled sheepishly.

"I guess hanging off buildings by your ankles isn't the best form of exercise" Tyson chuckled darkly.

A growl resided deep with in my throat, as I walked up to Tyson and picked him up in my arms and stood up, as I turned to carry him to the airport I felt my knees buckle and my arms strained painfully as I smacked down hard onto my knees but hugged him close to my chest to prevent any further injury to him.

I sighed deeply **_once upon a time I could carry you with ease…_** I thought darkly as I looked down at my now thin almost muscle less arms my legs weren't much better…

"Kai…" said grandpa gently "maybe I should carry him your in no state to carry him at the moment"

Inside I was screaming, but I knew the old man was right if I carry him in my condition, I'll just cause further injury… to him and myself.

Begrudgingly I handed over the boy in my arms, as Tyson offered me a small smile as if to let me know it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but feel worthless…

Once I made fun of him for his lack of strength he could barely lift me… but now I cant lift him and considering what happened on the roof he could lift me now.

I looked down at my hands with disgust as I wrenched myself to my feet and steeled my legs blanking out all pain as I stride over to the airports entrance.

I refuse to let this get the better of me I will stand tall I will not allow my own emotions to mock me…

Tyson smiled at Kai's determination and nudged grandpa to follow suite of his enigmatic captain.

It didn't take long for me to find the right gate, but I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under countless peoples scrutinising gazes… maybe I should of asked max to give me a jacket or something I thought mildly irritated as I looked down at my pale upper body, grateful to myself for rewrapping the wound on my arm before we left. Ignoring all stares and whispered comments I walked up to the gate and demanded to know whether this was the one to Japan, I eventually found out it was after trying to decode her ramblings of starting a modelling career even grandpa found this amusing as max and Tyson was snickering to themselves the desk person completely unaware of my death glares as I sighed deeply.

"Do you mind keeping your eyes on my face please" I ground out enraged as I tried to get through security

this is going to be a long trip…..


	7. Endurance

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! And I apologise for the long wait vie been having a lot of problems lately… with my college but hopefully I can update quicker hope you enjoy this chap

Kai sighed as he flopped onto a futon, which he carelessly had thrown on the floor moments before and led sprawled as Tyson was dragging his own futon in.

"Just like the old days ne?" Tyson

Great… two weeks of staying at the dojo with Tyson and his grandfather I'm standing in the most irritating position vie ever been in…

"Hello class today we have a new student Hiwatari Kai" she beamed at the class after writing my name on the board.

"Hiwatari kun would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

_No I truly wouldn't…_ I had to resist the temptation of rubbing my temples in despair as the woman of hell continued to psychologically torture me while everyone else seemed oblivious to my torture…

"Well go on don't be shy" she said while steering me in front of the class.

"Hardly" I ground out the only non abusive language I could summon. The teacher frowned but said nothing.

I stepped forward a little and tried my hardest to put on my intimidating act and snarled at the now terrified student well except one…

"I am Hiwatari Kai!" I snarled allowing my eyes to roam the room letting the student shake in their seats and continued.

"I am from the cold lands of Russia do not approach me don't not provoke me if so… do not expect mercy" satisfied that I had made clear I wish not to socialise I looked at the teacher expecting to find her angry but she was the exact opposite!

"Oh Kai have you ever considered drama class!" the whole class sweat dropped they had shook to their bones in fear and yet this teacher was congratulating him for his performance! Oh well this was Tyson's school after all.

I just glared at her hoping my glare will make her get my point.

"Take your seat next to Tyson Kai kun"

"Hiwatari!" I barked and walked to Tyson who gave me thumbs up.

"Great performance Kai! Managed to scare the class and get your acting talent recognised, not bad for your first five minutes" Tyson laughed and the teacher screamed at him to shut the hell up.

The day went slowly, I got stares for the first three lessons till lunch **maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh… **I sighed and looked to the sky the cold building wall against my back.

I was alone because Tyson tried to strangle a boy who had a death wish be declaring I was a freak as freakish as the dual hair I was born with now Tyson couldn't stand for that… I felt a small smile tug at my pale features as I remember Tyson declaring his love for my hair and demanding that everyone do the same unfortunately Mr Kawa hadn't been very happy with the declaration and thrown Tyson out of class and put him in detention.

Unfortunately Kai wasn't as alone as he thought, as quite a large boy swaggered up to him. "you Hiwatari?"

I opened my eyes slowly, irritated by the interruption and snarled my blood red eyes demonic "WHAT do you want?" I snarled

"I heard about your little entrance" he lunged forward and smashed his fist hard into the wall next to my head with a sickening crack he showed no emotion and neither did I.

"Who do you think you are?" he practically spat I just raised an eyebrow and calmly removed his fist from beside my head blissfully unaware of the crowd that had begun to gather.

"More importantly who do you think you are?" my eyes narrowed dangerously as I took a step forward alarmed the boy took a step back.

"I'm Dao," he snarled trying to find his confidence again stepping forward.

"I don't take shit from anybody kid"

"You little bitch!" Dao lunged at me I easily managed to dodge punch him in the stomach and side kick him in the back sending him face first into the wall I had been leaning on.

"You are nothing but a pathetic mindless animal how do you think you can compete with me" Kai smirked maybe the abbey had some good in it after all, I marched up to about to finish the job as a blue blur shoved itself it front of me I was about to snarl till I realised who it was…

"Kai stop he's had enough!" Tyson's stormy eyes met with mine and immediately I backed off.

It took awhile to sink in what I had done to the boy who was in a heap on the floor breathing raggedly his nose bleeding his face scratched up from the wall.

I looked in Tyson's eyes to find concern and… fear? I hung my head in shame after all these years I thought I had changed maybe Tyson did to… but the anger was just lurking under the surface not gone.. no never gone.

"I'm sorry Tyson… I just" I couldn't think of anything for what could justify the beaten boy on the ground.

"WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE!" Mr Kawa bellowed looking first at Kai then Dao on the ground

"Dao started it sir" a small boy whispered

Mr Kawa raised an eyebrow and dragged Dao top his feet "you always have to start it don't you boy go to the nurses office and get patched up" he strode across the yard over to me.

"and you Mr Hiwatari I'll give you a warning this time because I know how Dao can infuriate violence out of anyone but only this once!" growled the man.

"Now everyone get back to class! You have your lessons to get too!" everyone slowly made they're way to class as I trudged on beside Tyson and raised my eyes meekly " what have we got?" I whispered afraid of any reaction I might receive but more afraid of not getting one at all.

"Art" Tyson whispered deep inside Tyson felt disappointed in Kai the last year before he had left for Russia Kai had been a lot better at situations like these he nearly always tried to talk or Bey battle his way out but it had seemed so long since he had resorted to physical violence it had scared Tyson he had thought Kai had discarded that old part of himself but on the other hand it was self defence a very strong form of it but defence none the less maybe Kai was just letting out some frustration… that could be it even grandpa had mentioned this.

Kai always seemed to take everything in his stride know one ever knew what was really going on inside his head he had tried to kill himself no one just bounces back from that not even the great Kai Hiwatari it should be expected that he would do something rash all that pent up emotion… he could see it in his lovers eyes as plain as day. Tyson sighed softly as he wrapped his arm round Kai's waist surprising him Kai looking at him with sad hurt eyes and felt remorseful the last thing he should be doing now is giving Kai a hard time.

"Kai I'm sorry I just worry that's all"

Kai seemed to ponder for awhile before nodding as he leaned on his shoulder till they got outside the art room, and he stood up straight and sighed wondering what they will think of him now… or more importantly what will they do?

Tyson seemed to notice my apprehension and squeezed my hand in reassurance and started to walk in and I followed and sat together at the back the class quietened when we entered but nothing more nothing was said and I felt my stiff shoulders un tense slightly.

"Now class we are going to try to draw what we're feeling the first thing that come to your mind. Start"

Kai pondered to himself **what am I feeling? **My mind reeled over the past few days **how could I possibly convey it?** But I tried anyway with long gentle strokes of my paint brush a face slowly appeared it was… Tyson! His gentle eyes stared at me as I slowly drew a dragon wrapped around his body and slowly drew a phoenix round the border.

**Can I go on? Even with Tyson by my side?**

Please review! And what do you think of Kai in this chap? Better or worse?


	8. past or present

Kai's eyes shot open he found that he ws struggling to breath.  
He shot up only to hear an annoyed groan.  
"Tyson?"

"hmmm"

"Why are you sleeping on me?"

"Had a nightmare" he whimpered and nuzzled Kai's chest.

"but I didnt wanna wake you up..."

I smiled at this and hugged Tyson, and opened up my futon and he crawled in, sighed and murmered his thanks.

'Silly Tyson' Kai thought to himself a small smile twisting his lips

It had been two months since the incident in Russia and Kai's like his old self again whether this is a good or bad thing I dont know...

Tyson shook his head amused as he watched Ki scream at some defenceless kid who had dared touch Dranzer but when that deadly smirk was turned on him he felt his face heat up as Kai powerfully strode up to him.

"Missed me little one" Kai whispered huskily in his ear. Maybe I did miss the old Kai...

SHORT UPDATE BUT I THOUGHT I HAD TO PUT UP SOMETHING 


End file.
